1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer-type washing machine and a locking method thereof. The drawer-type washing machine comprises a housing having one open side and is partitioned into a plurality of compartments, cabinets positioned within the compartments and washing baths positioned within the cabinets, in which the cabinets are automatically drawn out by only operating a switch installed in an outside wall of the housing. It is prevented that the washing machine falls down as all of the cabinets are drawn out biasing the center of gravity forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view of an upright washing machine of the related art.
In the upright washing machine of the related art, a housing 104 defines a contour of the washing machine and has a cover 102 mounted to the upper surface of the housing 104 and switchable between open and closed positions, a washing bath 106 and 108 has an outer bath of tub 106 installed within the housing 104 for containing washing water and an inner bath or basket 108 installed within the tub 106 for doubling as a washing basket and a dryer basket, a driving unit 110 is installed under the tub 106 for rotating the basket 108, and a damper 112 supports the tub 106 to suspend from the housing 104 while performing a damping function.
In the upright washing machine configured as above, it is inconvenient to take out the laundry from the upper part of the washing machine with the cover opened. In washing the laundry consisting of different kinds of textures, the laundry should be sorted according to the textures. So, the washing machine should be operated at least two times thereby extending washing time and increasing the amount of used water. The laundry is taken out from the upper part thereby restricting utilization of the upper part so that selection of installation space is limited due to difficult space utilization.
Therefore, to improve the problems of the upright washing machine, necessity has been prominent for a drawer-type washing machine in which a housing is opened to a side, a washing bath is opened/closed in the open side of the housing and the sorted laundry can be washed at the same time.
However, since the cabinets accommodating the washing baths are manually drawn out as described hereinbefore, inconvenience is incurred in putting a large amount of the laundry or repeatedly putting the laundry. Also, since the number of cabinets are opened and closed in the side of the housing, the washing machine may fall down when all of the cabinets are drawn out biasing the center of gravity forward.
The present invention is proposed to solve the foregoing problems of the related art, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a washing machine having a cabinet provided with a washing bath, in which the cabinet can be automatically drawn out.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drawer-type washing machine having a housing partitioned into a plurality of compartments and a locking method thereof, by which it is prevented that the washing machine is biased forward and falls down as all of the cabinets are drawn out.
According to an embodiment of the invention to obtain the object, it is provided a drawer-type washing machine comprising: a housing having one open side; a cabinet which can be drawn out forward through the open side of the housing, the cabinet being positioned within the housing; a washing bath positioned within the cabinet for washing the laundry; and drawing means provided between the housing and the cabinet for automatically drawing out the cabinet.
Here, the drawing means comprises: guide panels provided in a side of the cabinet for guiding the cabinet to be drawn out forward; a driving roller provided within the housing, the driving roller being rotational in the guide panel while contacting therewith; and a driving motor for rotating the driving roller to shift the cabinet forward and backward.
Also, in the drawer-type washing machine of the invention where the housing is partitioned into a plurality of compartments and a cabinet for accommodating the washing bath is positioned in each of the compartments; locking means are provided between the housing and the cabinets for restraining the cabinet from being drawn out forward from the housing.
Here, the locking means comprises: solenoids having actuating rods for linearly moving upon being powered, each of the solenoids being provided within each of the compartments for receiving each of the cabinets; and fitting members for performing a fitting functions upon movement of the actuating rods, each of the fitting members being provided in each of the cabinets.
According to another embodiment of the invention to solve the object, it is provided a locking method of a drawer-type washing machine comprising the following steps of: judging if a first cabinet is opened when the washing machine is powered on; if the first cabinet is judged as opened, powering a second locking means to locking a second cabinet; if the first cabinet is judged as closed, judging if a second cabinet is opened; and if the second cabinet is judged as opened, powering the first locking means to lock the first cabinet.